


Revenge

by KathWritesThings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWritesThings/pseuds/KathWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot- Morgana doesn't know what to think, whether or not to believe him. It can't be possible, but somehow it makes complete sense. Morgana's thought's/perspective upon Mordred telling her Merlin's biggest secret... (First person)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Finally… I had been waiting for this moment for years. To finally find out who Emrys is means coming one step closer to vanquishing my putrid brother from this world once and for all, for as much as he likes to appear the strong and powerful king, I know that he would be nothing without Emrys. He is a weakling. He always has been. Too afraid to see that kindness is not strength, that caring is no advantage. I was like that once. But now I understand that trusting no one means there is no one left to betray you. Another of Arthur’s weaknesses. After all, one of his most trusted knights is now kneeling before me, about to tell me the one name I need to hear to destroy Arthur Pendragon and all the injustice he stands for.

            “Merlin.”

            My eyes widened. Merlin? That incompetent oaf of a servant that follows Arthur around like a lost puppy? Impossible. He barely functioned at being a servant, there was no possible way he could be a sorcerer! Emrys was the greatest warlock ever to have lived, my downfall! Merlin is a dogsbody who often couldn’t even manage to not trip over his own feet.

            I frowned suspiciously at Mordred. He didn’t look like he was lying, but the boy has deceived me before, even stabbed her to save Arthur. Why could I trust him now? Why _should_ I trust him? “You’re lying!” I screeched. The guards flinched, very aware of what I was capable of, especially when I was angry.

            Incredibly, Mordred stayed calm. “Morgana.”

            “No! Don’t lie to me!” I screamed as my arm shot out in front of me, my magic tingling with frustration, eager to do some damage. It was a shame; Mordred had been a good ally in the past. But the past is the past and he was obviously of no use to me now, and every war has its casualties.

            Mordred stood up and grabbed my wrist. “Morgana, listen to me-” The guards each grabbed him by the shoulders, ready to restrain him. I had trained them well. But I shook my head at them and they let Mordred go. I was interested in what he had to say, and with my magic waiting to pounce, I could more than handle him if he stepped out of line.

            I shook his hand off my arm. “You have my attention.”

            “Think about it! Every time Arthur is on the brink of death, Merlin is there! He follows him into every battle without hesitation, but any normal servant would be terrified. No servant is that loyal. Does it not make sense?”

            It made more than enough sense. Too much sense, even. Every time I was thwarted, that boy was there, but I’d thought he was just an inconvenient pest. Somehow he’d managed to escape every trap I’d put him in, something which should be impossible. Every time I’d taken control of Camelot, the Pendragons has weaselled their way back in and now I knew how. Those looks he gave me when I spoke of being an outsider… There could be no other explanation.

            “I was a fool to ever turn my back on you. Arthur murdered the woman I love. I have no reason to be loyal to him or Emrys any longer. We both know that everything I am saying is the truth, Morgana.”

            After a moments pause, I replied. “I believe you.”

I did.

I could not deny it: Merlin is Emrys.

I felt something stir inside me that I had not felt for a long time. If Merlin had magic, then why did he never help me? He had claimed to be my friend! All the suffering and pain I had gone through over the years, I had always thought it to be caused by the men I was disgusted to call my father and brother, but he had more part in it than any! This is why you can trust no one. I trusted Gwen, and now she sits upon my throne. I trusted Arthur once and now he is intent on destroying me. Though that goes both ways. I trusted Merlin, and he killed my sister, forced me from my rightful place and turned me into what I have now become. I suppose in some ways I should be thankful. Without them I would have never truly realised all that is wrong in the world, I would never have gained the strength necessary to obliterate them. But now I have everything I need. Emrys will fall, Arthur will die, and Camelot will worship me or crumble.

After all, I am the rightful Queen, and I will get my revenge.


End file.
